


I'm Glad You're Okay

by Death_By_An_Angel



Series: Bones Bingo! [1]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_By_An_Angel/pseuds/Death_By_An_Angel
Summary: Zack is kidnapped from the hospital after the explosion, and Jack Hodgins comes to some realizations about his feelings for the scruffy young man. Zack is not involved with Gormogon in this story
Relationships: Zack Addy/Jack Hodgins
Series: Bones Bingo! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899460
Kudos: 28





	I'm Glad You're Okay

The explosion was a mystery to everyone in the Lab. Three people had watched Zack be incredibly cautious when mixing the polymer compound and they had checked it over, it shouldn’t have exploded, but it had and now Jack was sitting at the lab staring at the explosion site in horrified shock. His chest was tight with anxiety, but he couldn’t bring himself to move, even if it were to go see Zack.

He knew that eventually he would have to move; he would then go straight to the hospital. Just as soon as the scene stopped dancing tauntingly in front of his eyes. Jack didn’t understand it, why was this effecting him so. Accidents in the lab were not uncommon and happened at least once a week, and never had it affected him so much as this incident. As he sat shaking, sweating and pale on the stairs of the platform lab he contemplated this anomaly in his behaviour. His actions regarding Zack had always been soft, but Jack had always put it down to the man being younger and naiver than himself., but maybe it was something else. He suddenly stood and rushed out the door, his face set in stunned realization. No one paid him any mind as he ran too distracted by the very real threat of a cannibalistic serial killer.

* * *

Entering the hospital was always a challenge for Jack. The bright lights and beeping machines a reminder that everyone in hear was hurting. The sterile smell burning his nose, reminding him of the time he spent here as a child, when his grandparents were dying when he was five. It was the last time his parents payed any attention to him.

Jack knew where he was going, Angela had told him Zack’s room number earlier that day when he had still been in shock. Reaching the closed-door Jack stopped and leaned his forehead against the cool wood, calming himself and gathering his composure. His hand rested lightly on the cold, sterile metal of the door handle. Opening the door, he plastered a smile on his face which felt more like a grimace. The smile immediately falling from his face as he took in the scene in front of him.

The bed was tipped on its side. The flower’s that Cam had brought had been scattered on the floor, the glass vase shattered in all directions. The blinds were half broken off the wall. And most horrifyingly a cranium, stripped of flesh, but still with blood on it was sat on the table next to where the bed would’ve been, Zack nowhere to be seen.

Jack backed out of the room, his back hitting the doorframe in his haste. Dashing out of the hospital Jack went straight to the Jeffersonian. Looking frantically around as he reached the lab, he spotted Booth and the others surrounding the jawbone.

Sprinting up the steps and almost knocking over Brennan and Cam, gasping for breath he uttered the words that made the teams hearts stutter to a stop,

“Zack has been kidnapped by Gormogon”

* * *

The team was in pandemonium after Jack had announced what had happened. The rush to find the killer was quicker than before and all other projects had been stopped, it was all hands-on deck.

None of the scientists or agents had found anything useful yet. 3 hours later everyone was exhausted and desperate to find Zack when a shout caught the attention of everyone. Jack had been analysing the soil found at the hospital and had found a location.

“what is it Hodgins did you find something?” Booth demanded desperately, wishing he could do more to help.

“I know where they are. The soil is only found in one place in Washington”

“where are they?” Brennan asked patiently, though the look in her eyes indicated towards her desperation to find her assistant that she had come to care for.

“the cemetery” the ominous reply, feeling of dread welled up inside those who were present. It was never good when a person destined for death was taken to the cemetery.

Jack had managed to worm his way into coming, citing that he would be able to narrow down their position once he saw the terrain. So, reluctantly Booth had allowed him to come, for no other reason other than to hurry things up.

Once they were there Jack immediately pointed towards a crypt standing on a hill. Getting inside was easier enough the chain had already been broken and the door was slightly ajar. Sounds of movement flittered through the air once they were inside. Peeking around the corner they saw a sight which would haunt them forever.

Zack was tied against a pole his hands behind him and his feet resting tightly against the ground making it near impossible for him to move. Strangely he wasn’t gagged but he also wasn’t talking or screaming. Just staring emotionlessly at the hunched man. The man was staring a large range of sharp medical equipment, his fingers occasionally trailing over them.

Booth drew his gun as quietly as possible and took a shot into the air, startling the man who immediately started running, Booth giving chase. Brennan quickly went over to the medical equipment and started to bag it while Jack rushed over to Zack and started to untie him. His eyes scanning the young man making sure he was alright.

As soon as the ropes were released Jack drew Zack into a tight embrace. He felt Zack hesitantly return the embrace.

“I’m so glad you’re alright” jack whispered while he pressed a soft, almost unnoticeable kiss to Zacks shaggy brown hair.

“yes, I’m rather glad too” came the dry and humourless reply. Laughing slightly Jack pulled back and pressed his lips desperately against Zack’s, who after a moment of shock responded in kind. Drawing back when the need for air became pressing Jack once again hugged Zack tightly, whispering,

“I’m glad you’re okay”


End file.
